Zach Lemont
Zachary Firenze Lemont (born February 25, 3121) is an adolescent boy who grew up with his older brother, Malachi Lemont, the Prince of Justice. In his childhood, he was tutored by the retired Colonel Federico Carihas . After a controversial interview, he was arrested and convicted of treason against the Republic, and sentenced to a life term at the White Fang. He narrowly avoided an execution during the 1st White Fang Assault, but remained a hostage of the Republic . His fate was negotiated at the November Accords, which erupted into violence. Zach then escaped to Jirasko with the help of the Coalition, where he enlisted in the Coalition's army under the leadership of Sergeant Bobby Caid . Zach was later promoted to a Sergeant and served alongside human and Jira forces in the 2nd White Fang Assault. Appearance '''A. '''Zach begins as a short, stocky thirteen-year-old who has not yet reached adolescence. His light brown, Mediterranean skin is free of acne and slightly tan from his recent weeks in the sun, though he spends most of the winter months indoors. A bowl-cut of straight dark hair covers his forehead, stopping at the eyebrows. Zach has inherited his father’s square jaw and cleft chin, though his face is still round and pudgy in his childhood. He has Robert Lemont’s dark brown eyes, but Alexandra’s straight hair. His voice has not yet deepened into manhood, but has the cynical edge of a boy testing his limits. Later, Zach’s four-month incarceration at the White Fang takes a serious toll on his body. He drops about forty pounds, progressing from a round belly to an emaciated frame. By his fourteenth birthday, he has begun to gain back some weight as muscle, as well as growing two inches. His features harden into those of a troubled adolescent. Personality '''A. '''An outspoken teenager, Zach voices his passions with little consideration about their effects. His brashness leads him into frequent arguments even with the ones he reveres most, such as Malachi and Bobby Caid. But Zach’s need for forgiveness usually causes him to apologize and resolve these disputes before they become too destructive. Zach has a rather cynical view of authority figures, heightened by his parents’ negligence toward him and the government’s exploitation of Malachi. His imaginative wanderings nearly destroy him during periods of isolation, but his strong pride and sense of purpose prevent him from degenerating into total insanity. Development '''A. '''Early on, Zach possesses naïve hopes of earning heroic honor through service to his brother and his nation. At the White Fang, Zach’s priorities shift from heroism to mere survival. He suppresses several instances of suicidal thoughts, though frequently entertains the notion of self-sacrifice. By the end, he comes to realize that perhaps his death will not be the ultimate sacrifice, and that the needs of both planets matter more than those of his brother. His humility also grows while he learns discipline and respect, though his individual pride solidifies as he realizes the immense consequences of his choices. Zach evolves into a haunted but faithful young man who, despite seeing the worst of humanity, emerges with a greater will to live and serve.